


Movie Nights

by bubblydreams



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Duncan shepherd - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Oral, Smut, blowjob, duncan shepherd smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblydreams/pseuds/bubblydreams
Summary: You and Duncan Shepherd have been good friends for years, having weekly movie nights together as a way to escape the world and enjoy each other's company.





	Movie Nights

“You’re  _such_  a bully!” You playfully shout, shoving Duncan with your foot as you two lounge on his couch, stuffing yourselves with the Chinese food he had ordered for you both. Duncan had been teasing you for your attire, which consisted of a pair of black sweat pants, a long-sleeve tee shirt from some charity event you had both attended a couple years back, and pink fuzzy socks. You were definitely dressed down compared to his dark grey sweater and black pants. You didn’t care too much, though. You were comfortable around him.

You and Duncan had been friends for years. The two of you met when you were both working in the same office, before your careers took off. He was the constant in your lonely life, and you were the joy in his. You rarely grew tired of each other’s presence.

“Get these nasty feet away from me, Y/N.” He rolled his eyes, pushing your foot away from his thigh. You pulled your feet back, re-positioning yourself to siting with your legs crossed under you. You and Duncan had weekly movie nights, where you’d stay in, order take out and choose a movie to watch as a way to unwind from the week. You were one of the only people he felt comfortable enough to let his guard down around.

“Can we watch the movie now? By the way, my feet aren’t nasty.” The TV was currently on a press conference with the president, something you did  _not_  feel like listening to after a long day. You were ready to unwind and watch the cheesy romance you had hidden in your purse.

“Okay,” He sighed, playfully, sitting back against the couch and propping his feet on the coffee table in front of him. “What movie are we watching tonight?” He asked, glancing his light blue eyes in your direction. That had always been your favorite feature on him, his eyes. Then again, it was everyone’s.  

“So, I brought ‘Me Before You’.” You state, leaning over to grab the movie from your purse that was leaning against the couch on the floor. “Now, before you go  _judging_ , just remember that it’s my turn to pick the movie, and it has great reviews! Just read the back!” He grabs the case from you, acknowledging the front and then flipping to read the back. 

“Absolutely not!” He announces, flinging the case back to your lap. You furrow your brows and cross your arms.

“Why not? You picked the movie last week!” You pouted, giving him your best doe-eyed stare with your lower lip poking out, completing your puppy dog pout.

“Y/N, I don’t want to watch some sad romance movie that’s going to get you all emotional. Besides, my movie was good. And this…” he glanced at your full-on pout, caving in as you lace your fingers together as if you were praying. He sighed, letting his head fall to the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling. “Fine, but I swear, one tear and you’re out of here.” You smiled, rushing to put the movie on before he changed his mind. No matter how much he argued, there was no way Duncan could say ‘no’ to you. He smiled at your excitement and got comfortable on the couch.

Throughout the overly dramatic movie, Duncan couldn’t help but steal glances in your direction, not able to keep his focus on it. Mid-way through, you stretched your legs out on the couch, leaning back against your stack of pillows. He grabbed your feet, placing them in his lap so that you could fully stretch.

“ _Oh_ , I thought my feet were nasty?” You giggled, wiggling your feet in his lap. He gripped your socks, stopping your movement. “Eh.” He replied, turning his attention back to the TV. He glided his hands up and down the length of your feet, lightly massaging them. You scrunched your nose at him with a smile, returning your attention back to the movie.  Duncan could be sweet when he wanted to, that’s what made these nights so special. Once upon a time, you had thought about what it would be like if you were more than friends, but you didn’t allow yourself to think of that much, not wanting to risk what you have. You always got to see the real Duncan away from his work and the public, and you wished more people could see this side of him, though you weren’t too keen on sharing.

By the time the movie was over, your sleeve on your shirt was wet from your tears. You couldn’t help yourself, sad movies get to you. As the credits start rolling, Duncan turns his head slowly to yours, smirking.

“Are you _crying_ , Y/N?” He leans closer, inspecting your sleeve. You shake your head, bringing your knees to your chest and burying your face in your hands. “I thought I told you, one tear and you’re out?” He teased, pulling at your arms to get a look at your face.

You pull yourself together, straightening your back and sitting up straight. You sit tall, staring straight into his eyes. “Yes, but I believe I produced  _multiple_  tears. You didn’t say anything about that, did ya?” You boop his nose, proud of your little rebuttal.

“Oh, you little… A loophole,  _really?_ ” He grinned, placing his feet on the floor and standing up to stretch his arms over his head, his tummy peeking out from under his shirt.

“Well you wouldn’t kick me out of here at…” You check your phone, noting the time, “1:38 AM, would you?” Flashing him a cheeky smile, you stand as well, taking the empty boxes of take-out to his kitchen to throw away. You were comfortable in his apartment, and spending the night wasn’t unusual. At this point, it was almost routine. Normally it’d be late by the time you two finished your movie, and after a bit of playful protests, he’d let you stay the night. You were lucky that you were close enough that you could stay without it being weird, and you both knew if either of you got in a relationship that you would have to put boundaries on your friendship and ditch the sleepovers. But, until then, you were happy with your little nights away from the rest of the world.

“Nah, I wouldn’t do that to you, _princess_.” He winked, making his way towards his bedroom. You scrunched your nose at his new nickname for you, heading in behind him.

~~~

The sun was shining through the blinds as you opened your eyes, the aroma of bacon in the air. You inhaled the scent and stretched under the covers. You rolled over to your side to check the time. Normally, you’d be the one to fix breakfast since you were typically the first to wake, but this time he beat you. It was 10:34 in the morning, you’d slept in.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Duncan sent you a smirk as he teased you. “Morning.” You mumbled, slowly making your way into the kitchen, placing your hair in a messy bun on top of your head. You leaned on the bar, scrolling through your phone notifications as a way to wake up. You smiled at your phone as you noticed a text from Matt, your coworker you’ve been flirting with for the past week.

Duncan noticed your sweet smile; his heart skipped a beat. He adored when you smiled, though he’d never tell you that. “What are you so smiley about, Y/N?” He asks, leaning around you to see your phone. You make a point to hide it from him, a broad grin crossing your face.

“Ohhh nothing… Just a possible date tonight…” You sang, clutching your phone. 

“Oh? Do tell.” He mocked, a smug smile forming on his lips.

“You don’t know him.” You walked over to the stove, where his eggs were beginning to brown. “Hey, you’re burning these, by the way.” You grab the spatula to fix the upcoming disaster before it happened.

“I’ll take  _that_ ,” Duncan grabs the spatula from your hands, bumping you out of the way. “And I might know him, you underestimate how many people I know, Miss Y/L/N.”

“And you overestimate how much you know,  _Mr. Shepherd._ ” He narrowed his eyes at you before reaching for your phone.

“What the hell, give that back!” He held it above his head, out of your reach. You noticed his thumb moving over the screen, typing in your password.

“Hey! No! Do NOT, Duncan Shepherd!” You reached for the phone, pulling at his arms. He wouldn’t budge, now scrolling through your phone to open your messages. It was now time to bring out your last resort. You began tickling his sides, and his laughter soon filled the kitchen.

“Here! Take it! You’re going to tell me anyways.” Duncan hands you the phone, confident in how well he knew you.

“Fine, fine! He’s just this guy I work with. We’ve been flirting for a while and he’s asked me out for tonight. His name is Matt.”

“Matt, really? How generic can you get?” He scoffs, plating the eggs.

“ _Really?_ ” You retort, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge and pouring it into the prepared glasses. “Not everyone can be named after a famous breakfast doughnut chain.” You tease, handing him a glass.

“You know, if you get a boyfriend there’ll be no more movie nights. No more sleepovers. You’re going to miss me.” He says, almost too cockily.

“Sounds to me like  _you’re_ the one who’s going to miss  _me._  Who knows, maybe you’ll find someone to tolerate your cocky ass to replace me.” You grin, siting with your breakfast opposite of him.

~~~

After breakfast with Duncan, you hurried back to your place to get some work done before your date later. It was the first Saturday night in a long time that you’d be spending on an actual date instead of at an event or at home, catching up on work in the comfort of your pajamas. You sat at your desk to respond to a few emails before getting ready. You felt your phone buzz in your lap, your heart skipping a beat in excitement, thinking it was your date. Unlocking your phone, your smile faded a bit, realizing it was Duncan.

**Duncan: ‘** Wear the black dress, you look good in that one.’

**You:**  ‘Thanks for the fashion advice.’

**Duncan:** ‘Just trying to get you some action. What’s it been, like, months?’

You scoffed at your phone. It had been… A while since you last went on a date, let alone had sex.

**You:** ‘It’s not like you’re getting any either’

**Duncan:** ‘That’s what YOU think’

**You:** ‘Sure sure, your left hand doesn’t count’

**Duncan:** ‘You’re so funny…’

You smiled at your phone, knowing you were pushing his buttons. Noticing the time, you sent back a quick text before hopping up to get in the shower.

**You:** ‘Alright, my date is at 7 so I’ll text you hopefully tomorrow to let you know how it went 😉’

You heard your phone buzz against your desk as you made your way to your bathroom. You decided you would check it later.

You took your time getting ready for your date, wanting to make sure you looked perfect. You placed loose, delicate curls in your hair, opting to leave it down. After applying makeup, you stepped in your closet to pick out your outfit. Your eyes lingered toward the black dress you knew Duncan was talking about. You’d wore it before, to a charity event and even he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. You felt confident wearing it, so you grabbed it off the hanger and slipped it on, over your lacy lingerie. The dress hugged your curves and stopped a few inches above your knees. It was showed just enough cleavage to be a tease. Deciding you needed some color, you grabbed a pair of red heals and slid them on, uncomfortable with how they felt. Checking the time, you remembered Duncan had sent you a text before you started getting ready.

**Duncan:** ‘Good luck, Y/N, I’m sure you’ll look great no matter what you wear… Especially if it’s the black dress.’

Smirking, you grabbed your purse and headed to the restaurant to meet with your date.

~~~

After sitting at the restaurant for 45 minutes, you decide to text Matt.

**You:** ‘Hey, we were supposed to meet at 7, right?’

You waited a few minutes, still nothing from him. That’s when it hit you: you were being stood up. You sighed, paying the waiter for drinks you had before leaving. You sat in your car for a few minutes, the threat of tears stinging your eyes, before pulling away from the parking lot. You couldn’t go back to your empty apartment, it would only cause you to wallow in self-pity, so you decided to head to Duncan’s place. You stormed to his door, knocking on it impatiently.

Duncan opened the door. “Y/N? Where’s  _Matt_?” He quipped, before noticing your glassy eyes. Refusing to answer, you marched through his apartment to his kitchen. You grabbed his decanter and poured yourself well over a shot of scotch into one of the glasses that set beside it. You quickly downed it before deciding to answer him, choking on the burn that traveled down your throat and throughout your chest.

“Jesus… Christ!” You coughed, clearing your throat. Duncan rounded the bar and stepped closer to you, smiling at your misfortune with the scotch, before a look of concern spread across his face. “God, how do you drink this?”

“Y/N, what happened?” He asked, placing his hand on your shoulder, closing the distance. You looked up at him, a couple tears falling down your cheeks.

“He stood me up. I sat there like an idiot for 45 fucking minutes and he didn’t even have the nerve to text me back.” Duncan rubbed his thumbs across your cheeks, wiping the tears away.

“And you know what the worst part was? I was excited for this. God, it was just  _so_  embarrassing, just sitting there waiting. I know the staff had to know what was going on.” You sniffed, pulling away and wiping your face to attempt to keep the mascara from running. You head toward the living room, Duncan following closely.

“Am I  _that_ undesirable that I can’t even get the guy to come through on a fucking date?” You scoffed, plopping down on his couch. Duncan sat beside you, but you refused to give him your attention.

“Hey, stop that shit.” His voice was stern, it was evident that he was offended by how you spoke about yourself.

“I’m sorry but I just think I’m unlucky when it comes to love.” You kicked off your heels, propping your feet on his coffee table as the self-deprecation set it. “I’m never going to get my happy ever after…”

“Y/N, I said stop that shit.” Duncan’s jaw clenched, seeing how you treated yourself so badly made his heart ache.

“Y/N, that guy is an asshole. Anyone would be lucky to have you. You’re smart and you’re beautiful, and… Even though you pick out shitty movies, they don’t usually turn out that bad…” He joked, attempting to get a smile from you.

You rolled your eyes at his remark, giving in and letting a small smile peak out. With a sigh, you ran your fingers through your hair and laid back on his couch, closing your eyes.

“Can we just watch a movie? I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I just want to forget about tonight.” You turned your head to look at Duncan, hoping he would drop the subject. He nodded his and grabbed his remote to flip through Netflix until he found something that would cheer you up.

“Hey, before we start this, I’m going to get out of this dress…” You stood up, pulling it back down from where it had inched up your thighs.

“Whoa whoa, Y/N, at least wine and dine me before trying to seduce me.” Duncan teased. You scrunched your nose at him and stuck your tongue out as you walked to his bedroom.

“Oh you  _wish,_ Duncan.” You sang. “You wouldn’t know what to do with me anyways.” There was a playful flirt to your tone. You headed back to his bedroom to find something more comfortable, settling on one of his old t-shirts he never wears and a pair of your Nike shirts you had left at his place for nights like this. The shirt was too big for you, hanging halfway down your thighs, covering your shorts. You combed through your hair before returning to your position on the couch.

When you returned to the living room, Duncan had turned the lights out, the only light being the blue that glared from the TV as it waits on pause for you to continue. You noticed how even in dim lighting, Duncan’s eyes were the brightest shade of blue you could get lost in. They looked lighter in contrast to his dark stubble he always kept on his face. You stride over to the couch, plopping down beside him and swinging your legs over to rest in his lap playfully. 

“Okay, movie time! Erase my memories!” You joked, ready to just forget about the night.

“Okay, but how much are we trying to forget here, Y/N? Just tonight, or are we reaching farther here? Need some grade-school trauma gone? I don’t know if I’m qualified for that.” You rolled your eyes, smirking at his remark.

“Just tonight, I don’t want to forget about my favorite movie buddy.” You tousled your fingers through his hair, messing it up as you teased him. You expected your playful banter to go on a while, like it normally did, but he just smiled instead.

“Good.” He replied lowly, placing his hand on your knee, sending a million tingles up your leg and a shiver down your spine. Instead of removing it, he glided his thumb soothingly across the exposed skin. You noticed he turned his gaze to the TV, using his free hand to press play.

A few minutes into the movie, your phone chimed. It was Matt.

**Matt:** ‘Hey, sorry I couldn’t make it. Don’t think I’m ready for anything serious right now…’

You scoffed at your phone, tossing it on the other side of Duncan. He turned his attention back to you.

“What’d he say?” He already knew it was Matt by your reaction.

“He said he’s not ready for anything serious right now. You know, that would have been useful information earlier before I sat in that fucking restaurant for nearly an hour, looking like an idiot.” You drew your hands to your face, just wanting to forget the whole exchange.

“You know what, Y/N?” Duncan said lowly. You peaked out from behind your fingers, watching his face closely.

“His loss. He’s the unlucky one.” He observed, using your expression from earlier. You rolled your eyes again, not wanting to hear his pity pep talk, and turned your attention back to the TV.

“Look, it’s fine, let me just forget about him.” You weren’t in the mood to give him anymore thought, but Duncan just kept on.

“I feel bad for him, I mean, he’s never going to know what it’s like to wake up beside you, or how cute you are when you scrunch your nose up to laugh, or how absolutely beautiful you look without ever trying…” You finally gave Duncan your attention, noticing the deep blue oceans of his eyes were staring straight through yours.

Duncan leaned in closer, brushing your hair away from your face. His touch sent tingles down your spine again. Your breathing paused when he cupped your face.

“He’s never going to get to enjoy how funny you are, or how tough you can be…” He smirked, brushing his thumb against your cheek to soothe you. “He’s never going to know what it feels like to fall in love with you every time you share breakfast…” Your cheeks flushed under his hand. You suddenly became aware of how close your face was to his, however you didn’t want to turn away. His touch felt hot against your skin, a heat you didn’t want to go away. He brushed his thumb over your lips, leaning his forehead down to meet yours.

“He’s never going to know how it feels to kiss you…” He whispered, closing the gap slowly, giving you time to stop his advances. Closing your eyes, you felt his lips brush with yours. The softness of his plump lips contrasted nicely with the prickly stubble adorning his face. Your heart fluttered, face feeling warm as your toes began to tingle. You kissed him back slowly, ghosting your fingers up his neck, into his soft curls. As he nibbled along your bottom lip, your parted your lips slightly, letting a soft sigh escape.

You sat up straighter in an attempt to get closer to him, needing to feel more of him. The sweetness of the kiss was starting to turn needier. His hand that sat rested on your knee now slowly inched its way up your thighs, leaving goosebumps along its path to rest on your hip. He gripped at your hip, pulling you tighter to him. You snaked your arms around his neck, pulling yourself to straddle his lap. He slid his hands around your waist to rest on your bottom, grabbing lightly.

After a few moments, he leaves your lips, trailing slow kisses along your jaw and down your neck. The sting of his stubble felt wonderful against your skin as he left wet kisses down to the nook between where you neck met your shoulders.

“Duncan…” You breathed, loving how he felt on this tender spot. He took that as his cue to slowly nibble and suck on your weak spot. He moaned lowly against your skin, the vibrations driving you wild. You let out a little moan yourself, intoxicated by how amazing he felt against you.

You felt him move his hands under your shirt, skirting up and down your sides as he left his little love bruise on your neck where he had been sucking at the skin. You would be content like this forever, but you craved more of him. You collided your hips down on his growing hardness, feeling your panties become more wet from the friction.

“Mm… Someone’s eager…” He teases, gliding his fingers up to finger the material of your bra from under your shirt. You bite back a moan, feeling the familiar throb at your clit, needing more friction there. He pulls at the bottom of your top, and you lift your arms so he could lift it from your head. Duncan had never seen so much of you before, so he sat back and admired you for a moment, taking you all in.

“You’re so beautiful…” He whispers, rubbing his hands up and down yours sides. Your hands cup his face, crashing your lips back against his, needing to feel him again. He kisses back hungrily, dancing his tongue around yours, and moving his hand to the back of your bra to unclasp it. He slid the delicate material down your arms slowly, tossing it to the side. His kisses diverted away from your lips again, moving down your jaw and neck, moving past your collarbone and onto your chest. You leaned back, pressing your center to his hard bulge, releasing a breathy moan.

He glided his tongue down your right breast to your nipple, teasing around it with his tongue, leaving the sensitive area hard before taking it into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue against it. His other hand took your left breast, massaging it and pinching at the nipple. He removed his mouth with a small pop, exposing the wet skin to the cold air before moving to the other one to suck and nibble on it.

“Duncan… I need you…” You breathed. He stared deep in your eyes, pulling back and licking his lips as if he were gathering the taste of you.

“Mm, in time, princess…” You could tell he was enjoying taking his sweet time, so you decided to take matters into your own hands. You started kissing his jaw, easing your way down to his pulse point where you would begin to leave your own marks on him.

You tugged at his shirt, breaking away go pull it over his head and tossing it along with your clothes on the other side of the couch. Sliding off his lap, you kissed down his toned chest, lightly scratching as you made your way down, only to stop at his belt. Your gaze met with his as you slowly undid his belt. Before moving any further, you kissed his bulge through his pants, giving him a taste of what’s to come.

You unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding them down his legs agonizingly slow until they reached his ankles where he could kick them off, leaving him in his boxers.

“ _I’m in charge now…_ ” You purred, grabbing at his hardness awaiting his reaction. He inhaled deeply at the contact, releasing his breath slowly as he watched you from your place between his legs. You slowly removed his boxers, releasing his cock to rest up along the bottom of his stomach. You licked your lips as you admired his size, feeling your panties soak and the need grow.

You grabbed his cock, slowly licking from the base to the tip, tasty the saltiness of his pre-cum. You locked eyes with him as you took only the head on your tongue, swirling your tongue around the tip to lap up his wetness. Hollowing your cheeks, you took more of him, feeling him hit the back of your throat.

“Fuck, babe…” He moaned, grabbing your hair and pulling slightly. You pulled back, sucking and releasing with a ‘pop’. You held the base of his cock, slowly licking your way up and back down again. You take as much of his length in your mouth as you can, before pulling back again, sucking hard. Before you’re able to continue your little show for him, he’s pulling your hair to keep you from going back, stopping you.

“Now it’s my turn…” His voice was low and husky and before you can say anything, he’s pulling you up towards him, pushing you to lay back against the seat of the couch. He props one of your legs against the back, gripping your shorts and sliding them down your legs quickly. He kisses the inside of your thighs before noticing your arousal.

“Mmm… So wet for me, love.” He ran his fingers along your covered opening up to your clit. He replaced his fingers with his mouth, peppering small kisses along your now soaked panties. You pressed your hips forward as you felt his tongue flat against your clit through the thin, delicate lace. He lets a loud moan escape his lips, vibrating against you. You whimper, needing to feel more of that friction against you.

“Duncan…” You breathe, aching to have him stop taking his time and devour you already. He kisses along the bottom of your stomach, where the lace meets the skin, and bites the material, pulling back a few inches, using his fingers to drag the fabric the rest of the way away from you, down your legs.  Upon leaving you bare, Duncan pressed your legs apart, making sure you were fully spread for him. Feeling his stubble tickle at your thighs, you feel his mouth meet your bare skin, gliding his tongue from up from your opening to your clit, spreading your wetness.

You squeak out a high moan, jutting your hips forward and causing him to smirk against you. He swirls his tongue around your clit, switching from slow circles to quickly lapping at you like you were his last meal. Just as you’re about to lose all control, he slips his middle and ring fingers in you, curving to hit just the right spot.

“Fu-FUCK!” You squeal, tugging at his curls. Duncan took this as his cue to go faster, thrusting his fingers in and out of you, sucking on your clit and flicking his tongue against you.

Unable to handle any more sensation, you arched your back, letting your orgasm take you. You feel yourself tighten and release the built-up pressure, soaking his fingers that were still inside you. You gasped his name a few times, unable to let much else come out. He holds yours legs apart when you try to close them, lapping you up slowly as you come down from your high, the sensation almost being too much to bare.

He climbs up your body, attaching his lips to yours again. You can taste yourself on his lips still. He slides his cock against your wet slit, teasing at before he enters you. He presses it against your clit, rubbing it up and down, covering himself in your wetness before entering you.

“Please…” You whisper, aching to feel him inside of you. He slides the head down to your opening, pushing in slowly so you could get accustomed to his size.

“You feel so good, Y/N…” He sighs, pulling back to slowly begin thrusting against you. He pushes your leg that was propped along the back of the couch closer to your body, allowing him to penetrate deeper, hitting that spot deep inside that’s beyond reach. He keeps a steady pace for a while, going deep within you to drive you over the edge. Clawing at his back, you feel the pressure of another orgasm starting to build within you.

“Dunc…  _Oh my god…_ ” He thrust in you harder now, and your walls began to squeeze around him, releasing your orgasm as he continued sloppy thrusts. The feeling of you around him was too much.

“Fuck, Y/N!” He moans, spilling inside of you before pulling out slowly. Your thighs were still quivering as he pulled out, and your breath was uneven. He leaned down, meeting your lips with a tender kiss, before letting his back fall against the back of the couch. You sat up to meet him. He then wrapped his arms around you, laying back on the couch so you were laying on him, your head resting against his chest.

The two of you stayed like this for a few moments, not talking, just catching your breath and taking in everything that just took place. You finally glanced up to meet with his eyes, already glued to you.

“You don’t have to worry about any more lose guys or anything, Y/N,” He started, planting a soft kiss on top of your head. “You’re mine now.” He finished. You scoot up to meet his lips, sharing a sweet kiss before laying your head back on his chest.

“I’m yours.” You mutter, closing your eyes and breathing in him in.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this isn’t that great because this is the first fic I’ve written in like, 10 years and i’m honestly shit at writing that isn’t based around academia so i’m super sorry. Also this is the first time I’ve ever written smut so bear with me there. Also I haven’t seen a minute of HoC but I love Duncan so much and I’ve been having this daydream lately so I tried. I’m sorry. Also, if you want, you can follow my tumblr (where i posted this first) which is confettucini.tumblr.com thanks


End file.
